


男朋友总是粗心大意，被当他的面猥亵怎么办？

by DawnStark



Category: all妞
Genre: M/M, all妞 - Freeform, bottom！牛超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnStark/pseuds/DawnStark
Summary: all妞，ntr，双性





	男朋友总是粗心大意，被当他的面猥亵怎么办？

在人满为患的地铁上人挤人地站在一起，妞个子小只能在角落里抓着虎子的手臂扶着紧贴的车厢墙壁，扭头看到后面一浓眉大眼的小帅哥竟然偷偷伸手摸他的lai子和屁股，拉开内裤直摸到里面妞超也不敢出声，小帅哥力气还挺大空间也逼仄导致妞妞施展不开无法反抗，手指直摸到潮//吹弄湿了臀缝和布料，还用又热又硬的东西磨他的臀肉，到站后小帅哥在他耳边小声说我叫任昊，你很漂亮，还塞了张名片要他以后再联系。下车后虎子才问他为什么抓他手臂那么用力为什么脸这么红，妞只好回答车里太热了太挤了不抓牢容易摔倒

 

今天是虎子的篮球比赛，妞很早就答应来给他加油，特地翘课坐到最佳位置，没想到平时一直黏着自己的照让也跟了过来，非要坐在他右边和他一起看比赛。哨声吹响，妞正聚精会神地看自己男朋友的帅气身影，旁边的弟弟却搂着他肩膀咬他耳垂，后面坐着的都是平时班上就喜欢欺负他的男生，这时候都在坏笑着起哄，然而其他人都在认真地看比赛和欢呼没有注意这边。妞急的眼泪都要掉下来怕虎子看到又希望能有人拯救自己，但对方一心放在比赛上几乎没往这边看过。赵让从嘴巴啃咬到锁骨上，低头去吸他的乳//头，右手早就伸进去又快又狠地插着身下不断冒水的小嘴，妞妞捂着嘴全身痉挛着gc了，瘫在后面男生的腿上一抽一抽地吸气，照让把手拿出来将液体都抹在妞艳红的嘴唇上，甚至捅进去逗弄着他的舌头，问他自己的水是不是很甜。比赛结束虎子向妞超炫耀自己赢了比赛，妞点点头表示自己身体不太舒服先回宿舍，下次再一起吃饭庆祝

 

在虎妞才刚刚在一起的时候，班上根本没几个人知道他俩的事，除了比较熟的照让和照让的兄弟。昨晚激烈的xing爱加上两个人都疲惫地睡去没有清理，今天妞超就因发烧让虎子在体育课帮他请假。丰虎前脚才下楼，后脚照让就和李心一、狼哥围住了趴在桌上的妞妞，揪着头发按在教室最角落的桌上，隔壁班上课的老师声音洪亮，妞想叫又不敢引人注意，毕竟窗口随时可能有巡视的老师往里面看。发烧的妞妞带着厚重的鼻音哼哼唧唧地推身上的人，坐在狼哥身上后//穴被粗ying的棒子填的满满的，照让正试图从前面湿淋淋的入口挤进去，李心一忙用自己的东西堵住妞想要尖叫出声的嘴，上下的洞口都被插的没有一丝缝隙，高热的体温烧得妞超更不清醒，吹了好几次他们才放过他，肚子里全是从不同入口灌进去的精ye，堪堪整理好衣物的妞妞默默趴回座位流泪，昏睡过一整个下午的课程才去厕所清理体内的痕迹


End file.
